Pucca (character)
A 10 year old girl (11 in slam bam birthday bash), Pucca is the main protagonist of the series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu and is constantly trying to kiss him. She is the best friend of Ching. Pucca is a nice person and good friend and has supernatural powers.pucca loves garu so much that she kisses him at least 20 times a day probably more 'Pucca' Like Garu, Pucca doesn't speak. Pucca instead communicates with giggling, kissing, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". She has also been seen cheering "G-A-R-U" with Ching on one occasion in episode Tokyo-A-Go-Go when Garu was Sumo Wrestling and on another occasion "A-B-Y-O" when they both acted as cheerleaders in the episode Ninjitsu for Dummies. She and Garu also both sing in Hooray for Bollywood! (however, their voices are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians (her parents are never seen and she may've came to live with them temporarily), the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter. She has a pink cat named Yani, who flirts with other cats but is only interested in Garu's black cat, Mio (similar to her flirting with Garu, but Mio returns his feelings). The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes Ghost Of A Kiss (though it is her ancestor, whom looked exactly like Pucca), Ring Ring's Party Favors when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Ring Ring uses her opera voice, destroying most of it, when her hair ties snap off, in Gold Medal Garu '''when she wears her hair in wavy pigtails as the Goddess of Sports, and '''He Loves Me Not where her hair was flowing from an unusual power. Pucca is also a talented musician, as shown in And the Band Played Rong, Sooga Size Me, and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over when Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode Tomb It May Concern that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling's, Ho's and Linguini's niece (though it does not mention which side of the family they come from). The back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also states that the chiefs are Pucca's uncles, similar to The Powerpuff Girls. In the episode Tokyo A-Go-Go, she makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him in to a volcano. In the episode Dance, Pucca, Dance, her uncles asked if she needs one of their costumes for the party but she shows them what she was sewing, which was a costume of Garu. Several boys had also fallen in love with her, including a Western version of Garu in the episode Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas, a rich man called Lazlo Gotalotovich in the episode Prince Not So Charming and a clone of Garu in the episode Romancing The Clone. 'Personality' Pucca wears a red dress with black leggings and black shoes. Her hair is tied into two buns with two red hair ties, making her have an odango hairstyl e. She is a supernatural-powered, lovely girl that is more energetic than Garu. 'Relationship' Garu: Pucca has a crush on Garu and is his girlfriend but he doesn't think that, and she is alway chasing him day and night and doesn't leave him alone and will do anything to be with him. Ching: 'Ching is Pucca's best friend since childhood (not confirmate) and always is with her. '''The chefs: '''They are Pucca's uncles and mentors. 'Character variatons * Puccahontas: An Indian maiden who aids Garunimo in his tasks, only to pass them all herself and gain great honor she forces garunimo into mariage She is parody of Pocahontas. * Goddess Pucca: One of the pantheon in a Greek version of Sooga Village, who God Master Soo makes the Goddess of sport. She foils all of the Greek Tobe's cheating attempts to beat Garu. She appears to be a reference to Athena. * Sooga Red Ranger: In the episode "Sooga Super Squad", Pucca transformed into a parody of the red Power Ranger. (Garu was blue, Ching was yellow, and Abyo was pink.) * Sumo Cheerleader: In the Tokyo episode both Pucca and Ching, wearing traditional kimono dress, act as cheerleaders for Garu. * Sailor Moon Pucca: '''She tranforms into her Sailor Moon Pucca form to save Garu. * '''Fox: Master Soo wants Pucca to be a fox, as seen in the episode Chicken Spots. * Alien: A light green-skinned alien with little antennae that produces green hearts when she's infatuated with Space Ninja Garu. * Orion Pucca: A transition shows Garu, dressed up like Captain Kirk, leave Earth in a rocket, and encounter her on the moon, which is part of the word "Pucca". She is close in appearance to the Alien Pucca in 'Noodle to the Stars'. * Noodle Girl: Pucca's alterego. Pucca uses a scepter to transform into Noodle Girl. Noodle Girl wears a suit and helmet ensemble that resembles a Power Ranger uniform (with a noodle emblem on her chest), and she used noodles as her weapon. * Mermaid Pucca - Pucca appears as a mermaid in 'A Close Shave'. She helped save the Dugong from having its moustache shaved by Muji. This version of Pucca reappears in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" (with a shorter tail). * Genie Pucca - When Garu was trapped on an island in 'Prince Not-So-Charming', a pink bottle washed ashore. When Garu opened it, a genie that looked like Pucca came out and kissed him, and the colors are pink and pale pink. She is based on the Jeannie in I Dream of Jeannie. * Puccapatra - In an Egyptian version of Sooga Village, Pucca resembles Cleopatra and is the cutest girl in Egypt. Everyone loves her including Garu and Nefertiti. * Classic Pucca: Toon Pucca is a parody or pun of Minnie Mouse in "Tame That Toon." * Little Red Riding Pucca: In Evil Love and also in Flower Power, Pucca looked like Little Red Riding Hood. * Dutch Pucca: ? * Painter: '''This variation appears in the episode "Stop That Yang" to restore the Ying -Yang, and also appears in the episode 'Treasure of The Comfy Sofa'. * '''50s Pucca: '''50's Pucca appears in the episode 'Ching It On'. * '''Angry Pucca: Seen in 'He Loves Me Not'. Ring - Ring is seen by Ching and Abyo kissing a fake Garu. Pucca then sees this and becomes heartbroken, depressed, etc. When Pucca finds out about Ring-Ring and the fake Garu's wedding, her mood becomes so bad that it causes a black storm cloud to form over Sooga Village. * Traveler: She can travel over the world in diferent costumes * Antivirus Pucca: Appears in 'Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within' in Garu's blood. * Fisherwoman: ? *'Spider Pucca: '''A variation that appears in the shorts. *'Wonder Pucca:''' A variation that appears in the shorts. Abilities Pucca, though seemingly not in ninja school like Garu, Abyo and Ching, has shown ninja abilities that far surpasses theirs. She is stronger and faster than any of them and she can use magical abilities when properly motivated, like being able to conjure whirlwinds and earthquakes. As Noodle Girl, she has the ability to use noodles as deadly weapons, such as whips and lassos. Trivia *Pucca's father is owner of the Goh Rong restaurant. It is possible that her father's name is Goh Rong. *She makes diferent character parodies. *She has supernatural powers, maybe from Master Soo. *She can to be stronger than the Master Soo. Gallery Cute pucca.jpg PUCCA.JPG Pucca gallery 91-thumb.jpg Pucca gallery 97.jpg Eruptionlove.JPG Dutchlove.JPG Pucca 050.gif|Pucca running undefined|undefined|link=undefined Pucca/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females